


One step too far

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Crossed the line.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573
Kudos: 5





	One step too far

Our tale begins in Headmistress McGonagall's office, Hufflepuff students Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are getting in trouble after being caught pranking somebody.

Headmistress McGonagall asked, "Do you two realise the damage you could have caused?"

Victoire said, "It was just a harmless prank, Professor."

Headmistress McGonagall scowled. "A harmless prank is getting your boyfriend there to use his metamorphmagus ability to turn into another Professor or student. This Miss Weasley was no 'harmless prank'. Now, who had the idea to trick the moving staircases?"

Teddy muttered, "Me."

Headmistress McGonagall inquired, "Well then, Mr. Lupin answer my earlier question."

Teddy frowned. "No, I don't. We... I was just wanting to cause a little mischief. I didn't mean to harm anyone."

Headmistress McGonagall sighed. "You pair have caused more havoc than the Marauders and Weasley twins put together, but sometimes you have to think before you act. If I hadn't caught you, someone could have been seriously injured."

Victoire stated, "Yes, Professor."

Teddy mumbled, "Are you going to expel us?"

Headmistress McGonagall told him, "I am not, but consider this your last chance. This time, I'm merely going to give you both detention with me for a month, but if something like this should happen again then I will expel you. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded.


End file.
